In recent years a variety of sleep systems have been proposed in order to enhance user comfort when sleeping on a mattress. For example, padding layers are often added to a mattress to provide additional cushioning. One popular type of padding is the so-called “pillow top” mattress where padding materials are incorporated into a quilting positioned above the mattress.
Another popular type of cushioning is a “topper” which is a layer of padding that is loosely placed on top of a regular mattress. One problem experienced with toppers is that they can easily slide off the mattress. One traditional way to attach a topper is by user of a mattress cover or mattress pad that envelopes the topper and then surrounds the sides of the mattress. However, these types of mattress covers typically do not work with toppers that are used with adjustable beds that can be inclined or declined.